Thor Odinson
Thor Odinson '''is a Asgardian prince from Asgard. A member of the Avengers, Thor arrived in-game on November 6, 2011 and currently lives in [ STILL COMING SOON]. '''Age: 1040, give or take a few decades Origins: Thor 2011 App link: Here Hmd: Here Played by: ''Ammay'' 'Contact: '''death but once Setting The Marvel Cinematic Universe takes place in one very much like our own with only a few differences - mostly caused by the existence of what is loosely termed as magic (simply science those on Earth are unable to understand, as the movie explains it) as well as slight differences in the science of the world - gamma radiation mutating people into monsters, serum that can turn tiny medically challenged individuals into the perfect soldier - all which cause people to sit down and think about creating a government organization to deal with this sort of thing - S.H.I.E.L.D. Another difference is the existence of the nine realms from Norse Mythology - one of which is Earth (Midgard) and the other major being Asgard. Asgard. Shining jewel of the nine realms and the realm eternal. A beacon of hope for the universe, inhabited by those who would be known as gods. But they're not actually gods. Rather instead of the wide cosmic mythology as envisioned by the Norse, each of the nine realms is actually a planet somewhere out in space, all connected by the branches of the 'world tree' and reachable by a gateway called the Bifrost. Which actually generates handwavey stable wormholes that allow those that live in Asgard to jump near instantaneously from one point to the next. This doesn't do anything to diminish the glory of Asgard, however. It is the crowning city of the nine realms, a culture that prides itself on being better than everyone else. They saved the nine realms from the threat of the Ice Giants, established peace, and then retreated back to their world - superior and triumphant. From there it's easy to guess that the Asgaridans are primarily a warrior culture. Yes, they've streamlined everything and managed to make simple lavishly ornate, but they place heavy emphasis on those with courage, strength, and honor. Fighting is, after all, how they managed to bring peace to their neck of the universe. Their king, Odin Allfather, personally fought and defeated the Ice Giant king, Laufey, in the last great battle. All Asgardians look to Odin for leadership and guidance, not because he's their kind but also because he is the Allfather - whose wisdom is absolute and who is always considered to have a reason for his actions. Thor and his brother Loki are the two princes of Asgard and therefore expected to embody everything that Asgard stands for - though only Thor passes this muster. This makes him all more beloved by the people and his brother all the more cast in shadow. He has never wanted for anything - if Thor was ever told no the chances are he went and did it anyway, relying on his brother and friends to bail him out of trouble. Rarely reprimanded, Thor has also always assumed that the throne of Asgard is his - and why wouldn't it be? Not that he doesn't recognize that Loki is fully capable of it, but it's just ''known that Thor will one day be king. To turn down the golden prince of Asgard and his birthright? Unthinkable. And then Thor, on the day of his coronation, finds the ceremony interrupted. Events spiral out from there that land him making incredibly poor decision that puts the Jotunn and Aesir on the brink of war and himself banished to Earth. An Earth where S.H.I.E.L.D., in the midst of putting together a team of above average individuals to create a defense force, not just for the United States, but the world, is looking for individuals that they could use. Thor, and the mystical hammer that no one but those worthy can move, catch the attention of this US government organization. And while he returns to Asgard, it is not without pledging his aid should the Earth need it. Personality Thor, at his heart, is amazingly simple. He loves unconditionally and without thought, laughs easily, and finds delight in everything. He's exceptionally amicable and annoyingly optimistic. And while he's always been that way, it's only since finding himself banished to Earth, stripped of everything that made him a prince of Asgard, that it really begins to shine through his pre-existing ego. Before his banishment, Thor was prideful, egotistical, and hot tempered. His pride and ego do not come at exaggeration - with the exception of Odin, Thor is the most powerful fighter in all of Asgard; he and the rest of Asgard simply assume that it is Thor, not Loki, who will become the next king after Odin cedes his crown. While Odin (possibly) tried his hardest to be an impartial parent, it's obvious that Thor took after his father more than anyone else, easily professing his desire to strike down all the enemies of Asgard, and thus gained slightly more favor in the eyes of his father than Loki. Yet Thor himself doesn't see this - he simply accepts the world around him as what it is and makes no attempt to view it otherwise unless he's confronted with the reality. At no point in time is he ever given reason to doubt the affection towards him by others as his friends constantly tag along with him (albeit reluctantly) and his brother sincerely admits to loving him (as a brother) - all reinforcing this oblivious world view about himself and others. It never occurs to him that he's an overbearing egotist because no one ever acts like he is, or if they do it's nothing of value and his own good nature and optimism simply lets him shrug it off. And when that fails to work, his temper quickly takes over in impressive displays that showcase just how much of a heavy hitter he is. In short: Thor almost always gets what he wants, sooner or later. All of his life Thor has known a singular purpose as the future king of Asgard. To rule and defend the realms as his father did - a wise and knowledgeable king. And while he's had many an adventure, this doesn't change the fact that becoming king is the ultimate end goal - not because he particularly wants it but because he, just like the rest of Asgard, just knows that the title and the power will be his. There's no reason why it shouldn't, that Thor knows or that anyone else knows. But on the day of his coronation as king, Thor's stupidity and rashness comes to a head in the fact that he very nearly unleashes war upon Asgard because he didn't think about the consequences of his actions. Never in his life was he forced to consider that he doesn't know the right path, and even during his banishment he still doesn't understand completely. Thor crash lands on Earth full of the same egotistical attitude he had back on Asgard, and continues to operate under the idea that he deserves everything until the moment he finds that he is no long worthy to lift the hammer he had long considered his right. For the first time in his entire life, Thor is left with no idea of what he's supposed to do in life. Everything he's defined himself through - his status, his power - all of that is denied to him in a world where he's just like everyone else. Loki's lie, that Thor's indirect actions have killed his father and his mother has banished him permanently from Asgard, leaves him considering the possibility of living for the rest of his now mortal life without ever seeing anything he valued so much again. This forces him to sit down and actually think about what he's done, and what sort of person he'd like to be. And in that answer Jane Foster comes into play - one of the first people he'd met on Earth. Thor admires her in her dedication to her work, her personality, patience, and willingness to accept that there is more to the universe that meets the eye. Quite taken with her, she teaches him that there is more to the universe than Asgard, that the people of the realms he has traditionally looked down upon as lesser beings in need of defense as equal to Asgardians in potential and value. He is inspired by her humbleness and very humanity, so much so that a combination of her influence and the circumstances around him strip his ego and pride away. That's not to say that he doesn't consider himself highly, but now Thor is willing to do things that he never would have before. Self-sacrifice, refusing to act rashly unless goaded into it by well picked insults, and the overall idea that every single living being is worth protecting - including the people he was so willing to wipe from the universe at the beginning of the movie. He is now capable of self reflecting, of looking past his own nose at those around them, though he's still incredibly new at it and therefore isn't the best. Think of post-movie Thor as a slightly overeager puppy who means well but may occasionally knock over a potted plant or something until he gets into a fight with a cat we'll call Loki because it clawed at Thor's nose continually and all hell breaks loose. Abilities & Weaknesses Thor, as a member of an alien race and wielding a mythical weapon, is a pretty heavy hitter when it comes to combat. Gifted with superhuman strength, stamina, and metabolism, he's had literally centuries to hone his combat skills. He can also breathe in space, as far as anyone has been able to tell. But the major part of his power comes from the hammer he wields - Mjolnir. It allows him to fly, to call down lightning and inflict massive amounts of damage if he puts his full force into slamming it into things. It will send giants flying with a blow, deflect energy beams, and generally just level out massive amounts of damage. Made of a material called Uru, it is one of the hardest things in the universe and can only be shattered by meeting something as equally hard as it in combat - not by magic or by energy blasts. Take away his hammer and you take away a good chunk of Thor's power. Not that he's not perfectly capable of fighting hand to hand, because oh yes he is and when coupled with the natural superhuman strength of all Asgardians he's a force to be reckoned with. But Mjolnir is his main weapon and it can only be lifted and wielded by those who are 'worthy' enough. (Captain America stands out as the one notable and applicable individual) And while he's gotten much better about not rising to the bait, his temper still has a chance to get the better of him, especially when innocents are at risk. Suggested power limitations are that he's not allowed that he can no longer shatter the crust of planets with his hammer, or level cities (though it's debatable if he can actually do that or if it was a side effect of the planet he does it to as being made entirely of ice). It should be noted that the only time Thor would go full out in fighting anymore is in self defense rather than as a preemptive attack and that he's more restrained even when he does, taking civilian lives into consideration. Sacrosanct will still allow Thor to fly, but will have its damage capabilities limited--it will be able to destroy something about the size of a house, but anything larger than that will take time and a lot of work on Thor's part. Likewise, it will still be able to summon lightning, but will draw the electricity from Sacrosanct itself, and after a single 'hit' will have burned out the power conduits in the area and be unable to do so again. In the Garden Zones, Thor will only be able to call lightning if it is already stormy. Character Relationships THERE IS NO USE FOR THIS. YET. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.